


faster than the wind passionate as sin

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Bank Robbery, Christmas Angst, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go out in a blaze of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	faster than the wind passionate as sin

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the 'addicted to you' mv.
> 
> title from 'red' by taylor swift.

They've been cleaning banks out across the country for a year now, and their Christmas job should be like any other. Get in there, grab all the cash they can, and ride off into the wind.

Helena's tossing the neatly-stacked bills into the bag while Dinah stands on the table watching the clerks and customers, making sure nobody makes any sudden movements. They're thirty seconds ahead of schedule and there are no sirens yet.

She looks up in time to see the tiny red dot on Dinah's chest bloom into a vision of red. The bullet shatters the windowpane just a metre from her position, people are beginning to scream, but all she sees is the way Dinah falls. Helena lets go of the bag in favour of rushing over to her partner in crime, helping her off the table and to the side as their hostages dash out of the bank. 

She doesn't need to be a doctor to know she can't save her.

"You can't get caught," Dinah whispers, her hands clasping Helena's in a death grip as she struggles to focus. Helena can't see her - everything's blurred by her tears. "I love you. Don't forget me. Please. Hel."

"Never," Helena promises, and she holds her tight even as the sirens begin to wail. 

 

 

In the moments before Dinah draws her last breath, Helena already has a revenge plan that involves the sack of cash and the explosives they didn't get to use. She exits the premises clutching the bag, and the cops have their guns up. It almost makes her laugh.

They don't even suspect anything - not until she's running towards the clustered group of policemen, footsteps crunching through the snow and her breath coming in foggy puffs, and the timer counts down, steady like Dinah's pulse as it faded away. 

 _Wait for me, Black Canary,_ and she goes out in a blaze of light. 


End file.
